


You Look Pretty Good for Your Age

by anotheronebitesthedeaks



Series: Sugar Daddy Deaky [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Silver Fox, Tickling, john deacon is sexy with grey hair i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheronebitesthedeaks/pseuds/anotheronebitesthedeaks
Summary: Based on a drabble prompt, “You look pretty good for your age”.Gratuitous fluff with some implied sexy times at the end





	You Look Pretty Good for Your Age

You were standing in the bathroom doorway, brushing out your still-damp hair from your shower. John was sitting up in bed reading, his reading glasses perched on his nose. You smiled to yourself, wondering how you could have gotten so lucky that this sweet, generous man was all yours. He was also insanely attractive, but that was beside the point. John noticed your expression, and smiled back at you.

“What’re you smiling about?” he asked with a slight chuckle.

“Just wondering how I got so lucky is all,” you replied, making your way over to sit next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Well I am quite a catch,” he said jokingly.

“Yeah,  **you look pretty good for your age** ,” you giggled, running your fingers through his graying hair.

“I beg your pardon?” His faux-offended expression made you giggle more, and only encouraged you to continue.

“I mean, for an old man and all-“ you were cut off as he pulled you across his lap and onto the bed. He pinned you down, and was hovering over you.

“Take it back”

“Why, you’re a sexy old man,” you said with a playful smile.

“Take. It. Back.”

“Or what?” you taunted with a smirk.

“Or I’ll do this,” he said as he began to tickle you mercilessly. You giggled and tried to squirm away from him, but he was relentless.

“Ok, ok, ok,” you gasped out. He paused, but still looked like he was ready to attack again at any moment. He didn’t think you would give in that easily, he knew you better than that. He looked at you expectantly.

“I take it back,” you panted, and he moved to kiss you. You kissed him back passionately, buttering him up for what you were about to say.

“I think you’re very sexy, baby,” you said, breaking the kiss and stroking his hair. “Especially for a guy your age,” you muttered under your breath.

“Ugh,” he groaned, and decided to try a different tactic. He pinned your arms above your head with one hand as the other reached into your panties.

“Yeah, but I bet most guys your age can’t do this,” he teased as you gasped in pleasure. Yep, he was probably right, but sometimes you just needed him to remind you.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @anotheronebitesthedeaks!


End file.
